Quicksilver
by DeLiRiUm drinks green tea
Summary: The rating is PG13 because there is nothing graphic, but the subject is questionable so use discretion. In a nutshell: Hermione begins to experiment with dressing up as a boy. *CH 2 FIXED*
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer: J. K. Rowling started it, now I'm just running with it, in directions she probably never intended :o) Warnings: Unusual sexual situation - playing with gender/sex. Nothing graphic yet, if it does get intense I'll change the rating. If you buy into the gender binary don't read on. If you like the idea of crossing lines... read on and enjoy! Tell me what you think and I'll write more, thanks! 

* * *

Quicksilver 

Chapter 1 

Hermione took a deep breath and mentally went over her safety checklist again. Locking, silencing and obscuring charms protected her prefect's room from anyone intruding or discovering her activities without a great deal of effort that would give her time to react. On her bed lay an outfit of ordinary muggle clothing from her own wardrobe, a button up blouse, a pair of trousers, her school uniform tie, underwear and a pair of socks. First she performed a simple transfiguration on the shirt and slacks, changing the buttons and fly over to the other side, the way men's trousers were made. She was also careful to toy with the cut a bit, taking out the girlish curves from the shirt and pants, making them into a set of stylish male clothing. Then, with a bit of mischievous delight she turned to the simple pair of cotton knickers. In order to pull off her little game, everything had to be just right. 

She considered the different kinds of male underwear...although she'd seen bikinis and thongs in the men's section at department stores she didn't think that was right for this sort of thing, and so she debated between boxers or briefs. Again the possibilities were fascinating... she'd always been intrigued by the shape and construction of men's briefs, with the pleasing waistband and hole in the front...but then again boxers were equally as exciting with their fly and loose legs, a much different experience than wearing briefs which would probably feel very similar to her own usual woman's knickers. Finally Hermione decided to compromise and transfigured her underwear into black boxer-briefs that had the pleasant design in front to allow certain appendages air without taking them down, as well as being form fitting, but with the unique extended legs continuing onto her upper thigh. Hermione quickly removed her dressing gown under which she wore nothing and slipped on the masculine underwear with a thrill. 

Her breathing quickened she was so excited, Hermione turned to her mirror and growled in frustration when she saw her breasts and long fluffy hair contrasting with the masculine underwear. While it was a rather kinky sight, it wasn't what she was going for at the moment. Hermione frowned at her chest... having a smooth chest to go with the male knickers would be so much sexier than having to bind herself down with bandages. Hermione ran her hands over her small but noticeable breasts squashing them down and felt a thin wooden rod sliding over her sensitive nipple. She jumped a bit at the sensation realizing she was still holding her wand then laughed with excitement! Magic of course! Having a kinky pair of gay male friends who enjoyed drag, she knew that both Draco and Ron had given themselves quite realistic temporary breasts. Wanting her transformation to be a surprise she didn't want to ask them for help, but at least she knew it was safe and reversible. Concentrating hard she drew her wand in circles around each breast watching the mounds diminish until nothing was left but a flat smooth boyish looking chest. 

Hermione gathered her hair into her hands and held it back admiring the sexy male figure she now cast. Similar to her chest, Hermione now transfigured her hair drawing much of it up into her wand making it shorter and shorter until it only grazed the back of her neck where her collar would be. Pulling a jar of sleakeasy potion out of a drawer she then scooped out a bit - quite a bit less than was necessary when her hair reached down her back, and worked it in marveling at how her curly hair relaxed. She didn't go for absolutely straight however - as sexy as it would be, she left a bit of natural wave in the remaining hair to give it a tousled look as it hung. Adjusting her posture a little bit, Hermione let out a genuinely cocky laugh as she gazed at the mischievous looking young man reflected in the mirror. The lack of muscle definition and slight curves made her look almost prepubescent, but definitely male, and definitely attractive. 

The view got better and better as she dressed until finally she stood in full masculine attire knotting her tie (turned black) loosely so it looked sharp but casual. She was just noticing that the pants didn't fit quite right when a gentle male voice broke the silence and said, "I think you're missing a rather vital piece of equipment." 

* * *


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: J. K. Rowling started it, now I'm just running with it, in directions she probably never intended :o) Warnings: Unusual sexual situation - playing with gender/sex. This chapter talks a little about sex toys, but still nothing really graphic. If this squicks you, then don't read. Mentioning toys is still PG-13, if anyone gets around to using them I'll change it to R. You've been warned ;-) Notes: This is an attempt to repost to get the quotations to show up, or at least to get rid of those irritating symbols - if anyone can offer any help please email me! See bottom for more notes!  
  
**********************************************************  
  
Terrified, Hermione whipped towards the door and grabbed her wand, but the wards were still in place and no movement or sound gave an intruder away. She could feel her heart throbbing in her throat when the voice spoke again, "You're in a magical room kid, think about it."  
  
"WHY THE HELL DO I HAVE A MALE MIRROR???"  
  
"Don't sweat it kid, I'm gay."  
  
"Very funny you sleazy prat, how can a mirror be gay?"  
  
Every muscle in Hermione's body was tense, her breathing heavy as she glared at the glass reflecting her, ready to attack it.  
  
"Well if you don't believe a mirror can be gay then I can't be straight either so you can stop getting your knickers in a wad." Hermione stopped herself just short of hexing the mirror when she furrowed her brow and blushed a bit. Were the male clothes deteriorating her infamous brain or was she always that dense?  
  
"S-sorry about that. I didn't really mean it. I was just afraid that someone had caught me.. ah." Her face burned and she cursed herself inwardly. If she didn't even have the courage to hold her own in front of a mirror, how was she going to make a convincing boy when surrounded by the real thing?!  
  
"Hey, sorry if I startled you, my fault for never speaking up before. I just thought you could use a little help. Not much though, you're lookin' pretty good already!" The mirror made a few suggestive noises and sparked the energy inside Hermione that had made her take on this adventure in the first place. She stood up straighter and threw her shoulders back a bit.  
  
"So, you think I need something else?"  
  
"Well.if you plan on getting close to anyone they're going to notice you're a little flat in the pants." To her credit, Hermione didn't blush this time but chewed on her lower lip as she slipped into classic problem solving mode. She eyed the mirror warily for a moment before deciding to speak her thoughts aloud to make up for her earlier callousness.  
  
"So you're saying I need to stuff, right? Will socks do it?" she asked.  
  
The mirror made a noise that sounded suspiciously like a snort. "Sure, if you're a thirteen year old Muggle boy who's trying to impress his date. You're a witch, baby, a pro! Transfigure something." If the mirror had eyebrows, they'd be wiggling wildly up and down.  
  
Hermione frowned. Smoothing away her breasts was one thing, but transfiguring her.well what exactly would she be transfiguring? It couldn't be that easy to change everything down there from male to female with a flick of her wand; besides, she only wanted the outside appearance, no one was going to get close enough to inspect it. Hermione suddenly had an image of a hard male groin pressed against her own echoing hardness, a hand caressing the firm bulge in her pants. She coughed and smirked. Well, no one was going to get that close, yet.  
  
"This is just a trial run, for now. I don't need anything.functional. just something that looks right."  
  
The mirror hemmed and hawed thoughtfully before replying, "Okay, try something like this." As he spoke, the mirror's surface clouded and an image appeared of a three or four inch rubber lump. It was shaped vaguely like the dildos Hermione had seen in the sex toy catalogs Parvati and Lavender horded, but this one was limp and soft. "It's designed specifically for packing."  
  
Hermione smiled at the term 'packing,' more comfortable to know that enough people tried what she was doing that there was a word for it. Before her nerve failed again she grabbed another pair of socks from her drawer and began to transfigure them. She played with the texture a bit, making the surface a little softer and velvety like her own skin, instead of smooth and rubbery. When she was finish she laughed outright at what she was holding in her hand. The mirror whistled.  
  
"Niiiiice. Now put it on!"  
  
Hermione complied and unbuttoned her pants so she could stuff her knickers. After fishing around for a bit, adjusting her package so that it was comfortable and looked normal, she tucked her shirt back in and did up her trousers. "How's that?" she smirked.  
  
"Perfect!" the mirror said a bit wistfully. The reflection now showed an attractive young man, sharply dressed in black slacks, white shirt, and black tie hung half-mast. His hair was shaggy, grazing his collar and dangling in front of his bright brown eyes that crinkled when he grinned.  
  
"Hermione, isn't it?" The mirror asked softly. The grin faded just slightly but her eyes remained bright when she nodded. "Well, Hermione is a lovely name for a girl, but I think a boy as sexy as you needs another name. Something that's not too far off so it'll be easy to respond to." Hermione cocked her head and racked her brain for boys' names that might suit her. A mercurial glint came into her eyes as she grinned widely once more. Here she was setting out to deceive her friends, playing the trickster, relying on her wits to back up her disguise - there was only one name for this boy.  
  
"Hermes."  
  
********************************************************  
  
Thanks for the reviews everyone! Sorry to disappoint you about the voice thing, but don't worry, Hermes is going out to flirt with the boys and I'm sure he'll run into Draco!  
  
P.S. If you want to see an illustration of Hermes, go to the slash section of my webpage. For some reason the link doesn't want to show up here, so go to my profile and click on the link to my homepage there - once you get to my homepage, click "8" on the phone :-D  
  
WARNING: Some pix on the site are graphic, and/or contain depictions of same sex love - if you are underage, if this upsets you, or if it's illegal where you live, for god's sake don't look at the images and don't blame me if you don't like them. That said, please sign my guestbook and tell me if you do like the pix :-D 


End file.
